Consumer products such as watches, cameras, phones, purses, and glasses may include one or more accessories attached thereto. The manner in which the accessories are attached may be widely varied. However, the attachment of these accessories suffer from similar if not the same drawbacks. For example, many consumer products typically do not include user-friendly attachment mechanisms. Furthermore, even when products have user oriented attachment mechanisms, they may not provide adequate retention force. Even if the retention force is adequate, the mechanism used may be quite robust and large thereby adversely affecting the elegance of the consumer product.
In one example, wristwatches typically include a case and a strap. The case carries the watch mechanisms including the watch face. The strap extends away from the case so that it can wrap around the wrist of a user. The strap may be integral with the case. However, in most cases, the strap is a separate part that is attached to the case. For example, the case may include a pin that captures the strap thereby attaching the strap to the case. In order to detach the strap from the case, the pin needs to be removed. In some instances, the user may need to visit a specialty store in order to have the pin and strap removed.
In another example, a pair of glasses, such as, electronic glasses, sunglasses and the like, may have temples or stems that extend from a frame. The temples or stems may be coupled to the frames by a screw, a pin or other such mechanism. However, it may be difficult to remove or replace the temples or stems without use of a specialized tool or without visiting a specialty store.
In still yet another example, other electronic devices may be coupled to a lanyard or other type of strap. For example a camera, a remote control, a game controller and the like may have a lanyard that is attached to a housing. However, it may be difficult to attach the lanyard to the housing as a portion of the lanyard is typically required to be inserted into a small opening within the housing. In this example, as with the other examples discussed above, the lanyard, accessory, object or article may not be attached to the electronic device or consumer product in a manner that is secure and aesthetically pleasing.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in this background.